6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Amusement Park
The Amusement Park is an indoor amusement park located in the mall. It is fairly large and contains many attractions, including what is said to be the world's largest indoor rollercoaster. Judging by its size, it seems likely that the amusement park is located near the center of the mall. The amusement park made its first appearance in "The Big Sickie," when the gang went there for a Jonesy-suggested "mental health day." There, they rode several of the rides, including the rollercoaster (which Caitlin avoided riding). After that, its next appearance was in "Deck the Mall," where the members of the gang had fun playing in the abandoned park (as the mall had closed at this point). Its next appearance was in "The Sushi Connection," when Kyle Donaldson took Caitlin there on a date after taking her out for sushi at Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Unfortunately, due to Caitlin's hatred of sushi and fear of rollercoasters, this ended with Caitlin puking on every rider of the rollercoaster when the ride did a loop-the-loop. The next time the amusement park appeared was in "Clonesy," when Nikki and Jonesy went there on their date and rode the Vomit Comit. After that, the next appearance of the amusement park was in "Bring It On," where the rollercoaster was part of one of the competitions. This was the last time that the amusement park appeared until "Silent Butt Deadly," when four members of the group (Wyatt, Jude, Caitlin, and Jen) planned a night at the amusement park in order to give Nikki and Jonesy an interference-free date together. It also appeared in "The One with the Cold Sore," when Jude took Caitlin there to get her mind off of her cold sore. In that episode, Jude managed to cure Caitlin of her fear of rollercoasters and get her to have fun while riding the Vomit Comet. This was also the last appearance of the amusement park, although it was mentioned in other episodes. The Vomit Comet The Vomit Comet is the main attraction of the amusement park. It is the world's largest indoor rollercoaster, and is ostensibly the favorite ride of the gang. It is the ride that is seen most frequently, and a ride on it is part of the montage in the title sequence. Trivia *Caitlin's fear of rollercoasters is, while never mentioned onscreen at the time, shown in "The Big Sickie" when she is the only one of the gang to stay off of the coaster. It is then shown again in "Deck the Mall" when everyone else is on the coaster once again, though since they were alone, she stayed off to operate the ride. This later becomes a plot point in "The Sushi Connection" when she barfs on the rollercoaster. She is the only one of the gang to suffer this fear; Jen is perhaps the biggest enthusiast of the group when it comes to the ride. **This love of rollercoasters is again seen in "Bring It On," when the girls send Jen in for their side against Jonesy on the rollercoaster challenge. Category:Stores